Gabriel
Gabriel is the youngest and seventh Archangel to be created. She is known for being God's personal messenger and leading the Higher Angels, Cherubim. Gabriel among her siblings is known for being closer to humans and enjoying her free time with the pagan deities, personally with the Norse Gods. She also happens to be the mother of the Nephesh and member of the Saviors, Imperius. Biography Gabriel was the seventh and youngest of her Archangel siblings. She was personally raised by her older brother Lucifer and was raised by side with her older brother and sister, Samael and Uriel. The two female Archangels grew to love their older brother more than anything and were taught many tricks and how to fight. Like her oldest and younger siblings that came after her, she witness the rest of creation and existed before the creation of universes, humans, or souls. When God created humanity, Gabriel was among those how bowed before them. She personally found them interesting and fun. Unfortunately her oldest brothers and sister, Lucifer, Samael, and Uriel did not bow. Samael was busy messing around with humans as his playthings while Lucifer and Uriel gathered many other angels who also despised humans and rebelled. For the first time in ever, Gabriel felt conflicted on who she should side with. Her brothers and father or her siblings she grew up much closer? Gabriel made her decision and betrayed Lucifer. She and her three oldest brothers Michael, Raphael, and Raziel teamed up and defeated Lucifer but barely and Gabriel watched as Michael delivered the final blow but destroying her older brother's body. Uriel learned of the revelation and was furious that her younger sister betrayed the one person that raised and loved them. Gabriel forever lived with the guilt and would drown herself by visiting humanity and spend her free time, especially meeting the old gods. Rise of the Fallen Gabriel, along with her older brothers are discussing the issue with sensing the presence of a Nephalem. Gabriel jokes around with Raphael, who the latter grows annoyed and accuses her of spawning a Nephalem, much to her anger and it results in both of them attacking one another. Raziel watches with amusement and Michael puts an end to their childish farce and tells them of them the suspect behind bringing a Nephalem into the world. Gabriel is shock to hear its her brother Samael and expresses sadness of the terrible choices she made. She is reluctant of slaying the Nephalem as she feels they should make peace not kill he/she but Michael refuses to listen and goes to Earth, ordering the remaining three Archangels to stay behind and manage Heaven. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Gabriel carries an Archangel Blade like any other Archangel. For this weapon to function at it's full power, it needs to be wielded by an Archangel, which means if Gabriel is using it, she can harm or kill any Primordial Species Level Entities. * Torricelli's Trumpet: Otherwise known as Gabriel's Horn. Her horn is known for being the iconic instrument in letting everyone know God has returned or signal the beginning of Judgement Day. It releases a powerful shock wave, capable of destroying anything durable like reducing mountains into grains of rocks. Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Gabriel is the youngest of her Archangel Siblings and as such she is equal to other Primordial Species Level Entities. Despite being younger, she alone is the fastest angel of the Archangel or any angel in existence. She has perfect defense skills such as using her wing shields and spinning very quickly to deflect incoming projectiles. She has face off against her brother Lucifer, with the aid of her three older brothers of course. She fought her older sister Uriel all alone and came out victorious but was outmatched by her and only won through a sneak attack. The only angels stronger than her are her older Archangel siblings, Lucifer, Michael, Samael, Uriel, Raphael, and Raziel. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Gabriel has been around far longer than 13.8 billions of years to known every event, location, or species in the universe. She knows how to cast numerous illusion spells to trick her enemies into getting away or buy her some time. She even learned pagan magic such as Norse Rune Magic that is far greater than those of Loki. *** Spell-Casting: Gabriel has been known for using high level of Enochain magic and pagan magic. She specializes in illusion spells for her fights or trying to prank someone. her magic is powerful enough to fool those of someone like Lucifer, who is strong as four Archangels. * Elementumkinesis: Gabriel can control the basic elements of nature such as fire, water, air, and Earth. Her notable element is water ** Aquakinesis: Gabriel can control powerful torrents of water such as commanding all of the ocean to her finger tips and cause tsunami or whirlpools. If she wanted to, she could flood the whole planet with ease. * Hope Inducement: Gabriel can grant humans to feel something will turn our all right like an event or to achieve in life. * Immortality: Gabriel and among her Archangel siblings are known for being over 13.8 billions of years and perhaps even older than that. She cannot age or wither. She can potentially live for another billions of years. * Mental Manipulation: Gabriel can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. She has used this power to force the truth or mind control people. ** Dream Manipulation: Gabriel can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. She can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. She loves to conjure fake dreams and prank a person in their sleep or getting payback. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Gabriel cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. As an Archangel, it is nearly impossible to kill her with only Primordial Level Weaponry being capable of harm or killing her. Beings on par or greater can do the same as well. * Occurrence Manipulation: Gabriel special power allows her to control certain events before they have yet to happen such as the many times a person can party, the visits at a certain location or the time. * Reality Warping: Gabriel among her siblings is far sufficient at distorting or altering reality by creating multiple dimensions that keep many hidden safe houses for her to hide out. She can conjure objects, food, or people with ease. * Resurrection: Gabriel can resurrect any number of individual from the afterlife except for angels or demons. She has been known for resurrecting many humans in the past, but for good reasons. * Super Speed: Among the Archangels or any angel in existence, Gabriel is the fastest of them all, capable of traveling through light speed or mach on Earth. She can increase her speeds by turning her feathers into a metallic version of themselves. Her reflexes and agility is also on par with her speed as she can react to incoming attacks from behind her without even looking. * Super Strength: Gabriel possesses vast supernatural strength to outmatch all supernatural entities except for Primordial Species Level Entities. She is physically weaker than her older siblings but has her speed to make up for it. * Supernatural Concealment: Gabriel can conceal her presence and prevent anyone from tracking her down. Her use in angelic rune magic or pagan magic gives her an additional method of sealing her presence completely, even from those stronger than her as she can hide her angel nature fro the pagan gods. ** Invisibility: Gabriel can cloak herself from human or supernatural sight. * Truth Inducement: Gabriel can force someone to speak the truth, no matter how much they resist, they cannot deny speaking the truth or hide any lies. Only Primordial Beings are immune. * Wing Manifestation: Gabriel can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow her to travel various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Gabriel can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit. ** Flight: Gabriel can unfold her wings to fly anywhere. ** Wing Blades: Gabriel can swing her wings fast enough to cut through the densest metals known to man with ease and release wing blade projectiles. When Gabriel is traveling at light speed, she converts her feathers into metal to move quicker and actually shot metallic feather blades, which are angel blades. ** Wing Shield: Gabriel can block all incoming attacks or projectiles by concealing themselves with their wings, making it impenetrable to inflict harm on her. Gabriel can nearly deflect all incoming projectile attacks, even powerful attacks like Alexandra's Energy Beam. She among has the excellent wing shield combat style. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Gabriel is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or Angel Blade. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, or Cherubim Bow and Arrow can moderately harm her. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Gabriel. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain her for a short period of time. * The First Blade: The First Blade cannot kill Gabriel but it can severely harm her with lasting poisonous effects. Destroying Beings * High Tier Half-Breeds: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim/Nephalem can destroy Gabriel. * Lucifer: Lucifer is the first and strongest Archangel to exist. He can only be matched by four Archangels and Gabriel was among the four. On her own her older brother can kill her with ease. * Primordial Beings: '''The first seven beings in existence can destroy Gabriel without effort. * '''Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill er. Azazthoth and the Primal Beast can kill Gabriel. Weapons * Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy Gabriel. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Gabriel if it strikes her at her vital organs. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:God's Creations Category:Rulers Category:Family Bonds Category:Viceroy of Heaven